


Flight Reflex

by Beleriandings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pirate mom and teenage dragon son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: [Prompt: Gigan and Jae-ha, (platonic) kiss on the nose.]





	

A dagger sliced through the air, quick and silver as the fish that darted through the sunlit water of Awa harbour; there was a dull _thwack_ as it embedded itself in the wood of the mast.

“Too slow” said Gigan, spinning a second knife around her finger casually, to the slightly stunned-looking teenager she had pinned to the mast by his sleeve with a swiftly-thrown blade. She smiled back neutrally as Jae-ha regained his composure, struggling to work the blade free of the mast at his back; it had caught him just at the edge of his sleeve - not quite grazing the skin beneath - just as she had intended.

He turned towards her, breaking off trying to free the knife and pouting indignantly; his eyes were sparkling with amusement though. “How could you possibly cut through such fine Kai silk, Captain!, Look, what an ugly tear in my sleeve.”

“Sew it up then” she said, shrugging. All the boys on her ship knew how to sew; any pirate worth the name had to know how to work sailcloth at the very least, in her opinion; and sewing small wounds was always a useful skill, that Jae-ha had mastered a year or so ago. She crossed the deck towards him. “If that had been anyone else but me, they would be aiming for your heart or your throat and you’d be dead by now” she said, standing in front of him now; he had grown so much lately that not only had he surpassed her in height, he was now in fact a little taller. _When had that happened?_ “Tell me, kid, what’s the point in having a power like that if you can’t dodge, hmm?”

Jae-ha shrugged, smiling guilelessly. “Oh, I think I can manage.”

“Oh? Do tell me your secret.”

“Come a little closer… a little closer than that…”

He beckoned her towards him, where he was pinned to the mast. But just as she was about to speak, he leaned forward and given her a swift and decisive kiss on the nose, wrenching out the dagger from his sleeve at the same time. Then - with a fluid grace that she could only suppose had to come from the dragon’s foot, because she had _never_ seen a seventeen-year-old in the throes of a growth spurt quite that light on his feet and was certain she never would again - ducked around her, springing off the ship’s rail and up onto the rigging, somehow managing to recline laconically, despite the fact that he was supported only by knotted ropes. He smiled down at her, dropping the knife so that it fell point-first to the deck. It would have embedded itself in the boards, had she not instinctively reached out and caught it by the hilt, with a grudging smile.

“Not bad, kid” she said, gazing up at him smirking down at her from the rigging. She shook her head in amused resignation as she flipped the blade and tucked it back in her sleeve. “Not bad.”


End file.
